The invention relates to a tape recorder with an operation mode display means.
In general, a tape recorder is used in a specified mode such as a fast wind mode, a rewind mode, a record mode or a play mode. If such an operation mode is visualized, it is very convenient for an operator when he operates the tape recorder. By convention, flashing by light emission diodes is used to indicate the operation mode. For example, green flashing by a LED indicates the play mode and red flashing indicates the record operation. In such a display method, however, an operator must be accustomed to its distinction by colors and therefore superflous effort to make the color distinction is necessary. This frequently leads to erronous operation of the tape recorder by an unskillful operator.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a tape recorder having means for displaying operation modes in the form of characters.